Colorectal cancer is one of the most common cancers in the United States; second to breast cancer in women and third to prostate and lung cancer in men. Recent predictions indicate that in 1994, 149,000 new cases of colorectal cancer (107,000 colon, 42,000 rectal) will be diagnosed and 56,000 patients will die of their disease. Objective is to determine the response rate of GI147211. To determine the time to progression of disease and to evaluate its safety and tolerability when administered by daily injection.